


Chocolate

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent, Chocolate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:10:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus comes home from a long day at work to find a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day eleven of the advent challenge at the livejournal community of the same name; prompt is chocolate.

Remus frowned when he saw a piece of chocolate on the floor when he opened the door. Sirius was the neat sort and rarely let food remain where it shouldn't be. (The arguments that had followed when Remus had brought food to their bed!) He closed the door, hung his cloak up, and looked around the room. Oddly, there were several as it turned out--all in a line leading to...he blinked. They led right to their bedroom. He picked up the chocolates--each in the shape of a smiling santa--smirking, and wondering what Sirius had planned for the night.

Except that Sirius was not in the bedroom. There were candles lit and the sheets had been changed. On Remus' pillow, there was what must be a chocolate rose--the red foil and peppermint stick was a dead give away. He put the chocolate he had collected on the bedside table and turned to put his shoes in the closet. He raised an eyebrow when there were more little chocolates leading to the bathroom.

"What on earth has gotten into you, Sirius?" he asked aloud, but there was no reply. He followed the trail again and opened the door. His breath hitched when he found his prize--there were yet more candles lit and Sirius himself was in the tub, smiling.

"I admit that I used one of your colleagues for this," Sirius said. "He let me know when you left the office."

"And you used the time to get this ready?" Remus asked. He began to undress and his cock went from half hard to full as Sirius watched, eyes greedy.

"Well, the rest was done. I merely had to fill the tub and undress myself." He beckoned Remus closer. "And prepare myself."

Remus groaned and settled in next to his lover. "Our tub is not that big, love."

"I thought we could relax a little," Sirius said innocently.

"Tease," Remus said, leaning forward to nip at Sirius' lip. He ran his tongue along it and Sirius opened his mouth to suck it in. They lazily shared more kisses, content to take it slow. Though Remus had thought of nothing more than thanking Sirius for his gift when he had first entered the bathroom, he now was eager for this slowness. "Mm, brilliant idea."

"You've been working hard at the office," Sirius said. He wet a sponge, put soap on it, and began to wash Remus. "I missed you."

"Sorry."

"Don't be." Sirius kissed him. "You're here now. You have a week off for Christmas, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Then we'll do nothing but relax." Sirius winked. "And find a few uses for those chocolates."


End file.
